Il y a bien longtemps, dans un pays lointain
by Persis63
Summary: Un jour de brocante, dans une petite ville hesbignonne, Guibert, un petit garçon de neuf ans, achète un gros livre de contes. Mais les histoires qui se sont passées, il y a bien longtemps dans un pays lointain et enchanté, semblent trouver un écho dans le quotidien des adultes qui l'entourent. Il s'agit d'une réécriture des contes traditionnels, de Grimm, Perrault, Andersen, etc.
1. Introduction - Georges et le dragon

_L'histoire du chevalier délivrant une princesse d'un dragon qui s'apprête à la dévorer semble être le prototype du conte de fée._

 _Curieusement, il m'a été difficile de trouver ce récit quelque part. Les Frères Grimm ont bien écrit une histoire où des jumeaux, au bout d'une longue quête, doivent exécuter cette tâche._

 _Je me suis donc rabattue sur l'hagiographie, l'histoire de Saint Georges et du dragon, tout en tachant de garder à une distance raisonnable les connotations confessionnelles._

* * *

Introduction

Cette année-là, un ciel maussade s'était invité à la brocante annuelle. De temps en temps, une ondée estivale obligeait les exposants à recouvrir leur étalage d'une bâche en plastique. Quelques courageux profitaient d'une éclaircie pour chiner ou flâner. Certains n'étaient là que pour se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées. Ghislaine Deneumoustier s'était arrêtée à une petite échoppe d'objets et de vêtements sud-américain quand elle vit débouler son fils de neuf ans déboula un gros ouvrage sous le bras qu'il lui tendit triomphalement.

— Regarde maman ! lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le livre volumineux était relié plein cuir, gravé or et orné de ferrures. La mère le prit en main, l'examina et le feuilleta.

— Chroniques de Wigbert, lut-elle. Tu vas lire tout ça ? Tu l'as payé combien ?  
— Dix euros !  
— Tu n'as plus de sous, maintenant, conclut-elle.  
— Si, parce que, eh ben … je voulais pas l'acheter pour t'offrir une crème glace mais un monsieur, eh ben, il est instituteur et il a dit comme ça que les enfants devaient lire. Alors, il m'a donné deux pièces de deux euros et deux fois cinquante centimes et comme ça j'ai pu l'acheter. Et je peux t'acheter une crème glace… Tu la veux à quoi ?

Ghislaine se mit à rire.

— Dix euros seulement pour un beau livre comme ça, tu as fait une affaire, tu sais, lui dit-elle. Je vais le mettre dans un sac pour ne pas l'abimer.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un de ses petits sacs en nylon réutilisables et y glissa l'épais volume. Une fois rentré à la maison, Guibert qui n'était pourtant pas un grand lecteur, se plongea dans le livre qui se révéla être un recueil de contes d'autrefois.

Chroniques de Wigbert le Fondateur

Ce jour d'hui, troisième veille du mois d'Anagant, dans la septième année de l'ère d'Othon, moi, Wigbert de Gisla, Gardien du sanctuaire de La Roche-aux-Gémeaux, ai entrepris de mettre par écrit, telles qu'elles me le furent contées, les fabuleuses histoires des héros et souverains d'antan.

* * *

I Georges et le Dragon

Il y a bien longtemps dans un pays lointain, vivait un humble laboureur nommé Georges. La guerre qui faisait rage dans son pays l'avait déjà privé de ses parents. Quand une ultime bataille mit le feu à son champ et le priva de la prochaine récolte, il n'eut plus d'autres recours que d'échanger la charrue contre l'armure du soldat. Il mit sa personne et sa vie au service de son Roi Faramond et s'engagea dans l'armée. Robuste et courageux, il dépassait de deux têtes ses autres compagnons et il se montra aussi habile à manier la pique et l'épée qu'il ne l'avait été à manier la fourche et le fléau.

Georges fut bientôt remarqué pour sa bravoure et son habileté au combat. L'un des chevaliers de l'armée royale le prit sous sa protection ; il en fit son écuyer et l'initia à l'art de la chevalerie. Le paysan-soldat apprit facilement à mener de fiers destriers et à porter l'armure. Son renom et ses exploits hâtèrent le jour de son adoubement.

Une fois fait chevalier, Georges partit pour de nouvelles conquêtes. Plût au ciel que ces conquêtes ne fussent que militaires ! Car ce preux combattant s'était fait une telle réputation de bravoure que tous et toutes se pressaient à son passage dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans une ville ou un village, pour le voir, le toucher et converser avec lui. Bien des mères voyaient en lui un beau parti pour leur fille. Bien des veuves rêvaient de se consoler entre ses bras. Hélas ! Georges était aussi volage que valeureux et, s'il conquerrait les coeurs, c'était pour les abandonner aussitôt reparti.

Un jour qu'il était parvenu dans une petite bourgade des confins du royaume, il remarqua une femme aussi belle qu'élégante, au teint frais, à l'oeil vif et aux longs cheveux soyeux. Il entreprit tout aussitôt de l'approcher et s'aperçut qu'elle avait des bonnes manières et de la conversation. Sa seule suite consistait en un très jeune page et une vieille suivante. Comme il la voyait ainsi esseulée, il la tint pour veuve, et commença tout aussitôt sa cour.

Or la dame était mariée à un puissant banneret, le chevalier Téomir, qui avait la faveur du Roi Faramond. L'époux revenait chez lui quand il intercepta un billet doux adressé à sa femme. Il se mit en colère et voulut pourfendre l'impudent. Les compagnons de Georges l'en avertirent. Comme il ne voulait pas se battre contre un membre de sa propre armée, il préféra quitter la ville. Mais Téomir envoya des émissaires aux quatre coins du royaume, ordonnant qu'on amenât Georges devant le Roi pour que justice lui soit rendue et que son honneur soit lavé.

Le Roi Faramond, attristé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne voulut pas se montrer trop sévère à l'encontre d'un chevalier qui avait remporté tant de batailles. Il le bannit hors du Royaume. Marri par sa mésaventure, Georges dut s'en aller avec, pour seule fortune, son cheval, son armure et un sac de pièces de sac d'or. Il devint alors un chevalier errant. Il partit loin, très loin de son pays, car il ne voulait pas que les ennemis du Royaume ne l'enrôlassent pour combattre les siens. Il parcourut le vaste monde.

Après avoir erré une année entière, il parvint au bord d'une rivière et s'y désaltéra ainsi que sa monture. L'herbe était verte et tendre, le soleil haut dans le ciel et quelques buissons lui offraient de l'ombrage. Il s'allongea pour se reposer et se mit à réfléchir. La chance n'avait pas été de son côté et sa bourse était plate. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quelque seigneur pour l'embaucher dans son armée. L'idée lui vint de se faire, pour un temps, passeur de gué. Il était grand et fort et la rivière peu profonde.

Il se construisit une hutte de branchage et s'établit près du courant. La chasse et le braconnage lui procurait de quoi manger car le gibier abondait dans la région. Dès qu'ils surent qu'un passeur de gué s'était installé sur la berge, les voyageurs vinrent nombreux faire appel à ses services. Georges put ainsi remplir peu à peu sa bourse car il savait se contenter de peu. Un jour où personne ne s'était encore présenté, un jeune enfant vint à lui pour lui demander de lui faire passer la rivière.

Il le prit sur son dos et s'engagea dans l'eau. Mais le courant devint de plus en plus rapide, les flots tumultueux et l'enfant de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la berge. Il arriva, épuisé et hors d'haleine, sur l'autre rive, tandis que le petit garçon était frais et dispos.

« Dis-moi quel est ton nom, l'enfant ? Tu es si petit et tu pèses si lourd. Et que me donneras-tu pour ma peine ?» dit-il pour le taquiner. L'enfant se redressa et il se mit à grandir jusqu'à devenir un jeune homme lumineux et resplendissant. « Je suis l'Emmanuel, déclara-t-il» Georges avait mis un genou en terre et baissé la tête. « Ton humble travail a racheté tes fautes passées. Prends-ceci en gage de ton pardon. » Le jeune homme lui tendit une pierre qui avait la forme d'une étoile à huit branches.  
« Garde précieusement ce caillou, il te servira d'arme si tu rencontres un ennemi mortel qu'une force humaine ne peut vaincre. Il est temps à présent pour toi de passer le gué et de te remettre en chemin.» Georges tendit la main et prit la pierre qu'il regarda plus près et, tandis qu'il la retournait sous toutes ses faces, le jeune homme avait disparu.

Le chevalier errant reprit la route, son caillou en poche. Il traversa bien des villes et des contrées puis, un beau matin, il parvint dans une cité au nom de Silène. Dès qu'il en franchit les murs, il remarqua la mine attristée des habitants de l'endroit. Les gens pleuraient, se lamentaient et portaient des habits de deuil. Georges se rendit à l'auberge pour y prendre une chambre. Il mena son cheval à l'écurie et demanda au palefrenier pourquoi la ville était si affligée.

« Tu viens de bien loin, l'étranger, pour ne pas être au courant du mal qui nous frappe, répondit-il. Depuis six lunes, une bête sanguinaire terrorise notre belle ville jadis si heureuse. L'affreux Dragon menace de nous dévorer tous, si nous ne lui donnons pas nous-mêmes un de nos jeunes gens à manger. Et hier soir, le sort est tombé sur la fille du roi. On va la conduire ce midi dans l'antre du monstre pour se faire dévorer. Une si belle et bonne princesse, l'unique fille de notre Roi, quel malheur ! »

« Vraiment ? lui dit Georges, étonné. Qu'on aille dire au Roi, que moi, Georges d'Isala, chevalier errant, je m'engage à délivrer la ville de Silène et sa princesse du joug de l'infâme Dragon. » Il laissa son cheval se désaltérer et lustra son armure, puis il partit à la rencontre du cortège qui menait la princesse à son sort funeste.

On avait revêtu la jeune fille d'une longue robe blanche d'étoffes précieuses et elle portait une couronne de lys sur ses cheveux blonds défaits. Ses suivantes et ses amies l'accompagnaient en pleurant vers l'antre du Monstre. Georges prit les devants dit à la fille du Roi : « Ne craignez rien, Princesse, car je suis venu délivrer la ville de Silène de la Bête sanguinaire qui l'oppresse. »

Alors, Georges se rendit droit à la caverne qui abritait le Monstre et il le harangua. « Sors de ton trou, vile Bête démoniaque, Moi Georges d'Isala, je te défie ! » A ces mots, on vit sortir une épaisse fumée puis des flammes de l'orée de la grotte. Le Dragon, furieux, passa la tête, puis sortit tout entier en grognant et en lançant d'épaisses flammes. Effrayé à la vue du Monstre, le destrier de Georges se cabra et manqua de désarçonner son valeureux cavalier. Mais le chevalier fut assez habile pour reprendre en main sa monture et lui redonner confiance. Il fonça droit sur le monstre et lui lança son angon bien aiguisé.

Le Dragon, blessé, redoubla de fureur et cracha à nouveau de longues flammes brûlantes qui manquèrent de peu de roussir la crinière du cheval. En manoeuvrant pour éviter de se trouver tout rôti par ce feu de l'enfer, Georges fit un tour sur lui-même et sentit quelque chose de dur se presser sur sa cuisse. Il se souvint alors du caillou que lui avait remis l'enfant du gué. Il passa la main dans sa poche, prit le caillou et le plaça dans sa fronde. Il la fit tournoyer et envoya le caillou droit dans l'oeil de la Bête.

Le Monstre poussa de puissants gémissements qui firent frémir tous ceux qui l'entendaient et leur hérissèrent le poil de la peau, puis il s'affala sur le sol et le sang se mit à gicler à gros bouillons par la blessure qu'avait causée l'angon. Georges descendit de cheval, prit son épée et, d'un seul coup, il acheva la Bête en lui tranchant le cou.

Le Roi fut fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Il accorda la main de la princesse au vaillant chevalier afin qu'il devienne l'héritier de son royaume après sa mort. Georges épousa la princesse Philippe. Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

 _Namur 1990_

Le professeur Gouivre se campa sur ses talons et toisa les deux ou trois étudiants qui gravitaient dans son orbe. Les jeunes gens ramassaient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand la professeure héla l'une des jeunes femmes.

— Mademoiselle Philippe, ne partez pas toute suite ; je voudrais de vous parler de quelque chose.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, étonnée et dévisagea sa directrice de thèse. La professeure attendit que les autres étudiants eussent quitté la pièce pour continuer.

— Vous semblez être très proche de Pierre-Hippolyte George, lui dit-elle sur un ton sévère.  
— Ben … oui, nous sommes amis, répondit Sarah Philippe.  
— Plus qu'amis, à ce qu'il m'a semblé.

Sarah ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi sa vie privée pouvait concerner sa directrice de thèse, mais elle n'était pas en position de l'envoyer sur les roses.

— Excusez-moi, mais … soupira la doctorante, je ne vois pas très bien le rapport avec … avec mon travail.  
— Le rapport, mademoiselle, répliqua la professeure, c'est que vous devez vous concentrer sur vos travaux et qu'un flirt vous faire perdre pied. De plus, vous êtes une grande naïve.  
— Pardon ?

Sarah sentit le sang lui affluer au visage et prit une teinte rouge vif.

— Oh oui ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, continua la professeure : en quoi un petit flirt pourrait-il vous distraire de vos travaux ? Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que George est un coureur de jupons. Il en a eu beaucoup avant vous et il aura bien davantage après vous. De surcroît, je le soupçonne de vous aborder par ce biais pour faire main basse sur vos recherches.  
— Mais, je …  
— Vous ne savez pas comment sont les hommes ! Tous pareils ! Ils ne cherchent que leur propre intérêt. Une confidence puis une autre, vous lui laissez accès à votre appartement et il en profitera pour vous plumer. Puis il ira faire le coq avec le fruit de vos recherches. Ou bien, il s'en prendra à votre compte en banque.  
— Professeur, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérer un petit peu, voulu temporiser Sarah.  
— Naïve ! Il faut faire des choix dans la vie : sa carrière ou les sentiments ! C'est comme ça quand on est une femme !

Le Père Simonet avait, depuis longtemps troqué le col romain pour un costume très simple au revers duquel il épinglait une petite croix discrète. Son air bonhomme et sa simplicité ne parvenait pas à faire oublier à son interlocuteur la position qu'il occupait au sein des facultés. Pierrip, comme l'appelait ses amis, essayait de faire bonne figure, calé au fond de son fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

— Je suis très mal à l'aise, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au dix-neuvième siècle. Elle fait une véritable guéguerre à Sarah pour que nous rompions.  
— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un bourreau des coeurs, avança le jésuite sourit avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
— J'ai eu pas mal de petites amies pendant mes candis(1) mais ce temps-là est passé depuis longtemps. J'ai vingt-sept ans, plus dix-huit. Et puis, j'ai mon doctorat derrière moi, quel intérêt est-ce que j'aurais à m'approprier la thèse de Sarah ?  
— On nage en pleine parano, concéda le religieux, en hochant la tête.  
— Sarah était toute chamboulée. Elle a même parlé à un certain moment de tout arrêter et d'aller faire sa thèse ailleurs.  
— … Ce serait dommage ! répondit le Père Simonet. Non mais, je suis d'accord avec vous, le Professeur Gouivre a largement outrepassé ces droits. Elle n'a pas à se mêler de la vie privée de ses doctorants.  
— Professeur Vouivre, murmura Pierrip entre ses dents.

Le jésuite se mit à rire doucement.

— Je vois que vous connaissez aussi son surnom. C'est un secret de polichinelle, commenta-t-il. Mais bon … je ne vais pas la refaire.  
— Aller supposer que je sors avec Sarah pour lui piquer ces travaux, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.  
— Je vous comprends … Je vous comprends très bien… Au fait, vous savez d'où ça vient, le mot « vouivre » ?  
— Non, avoua Pierrip.

Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir se dit-il en lui-même.

— Vispera — il prononçait ouispéra— vipère, en latin, expliqua le doyen. Ce n'est pas très charitable mais bon, il y a un peu de cela. Autrefois, le Professeure Gouivre a été séduite et abandonnée par un confrère … Cela vous fait sourire ?  
— Excusez-moi, répondit Pierrip en se mordant les lèvres. C'est le « séduite et abandonnée», ce sont des mots qu'on …  
— Ah oui ! qu'on n'entend plus souvent, admit le doyen, amusé. Comment dit-on cela aujourd'hui, en langage de jeunes ? Plaquée ! C'est ça ? Elle s'est fait plaquer ! clama-t-il satisfait d'être encore à la page. Donc, elle pense que c'est sa mission de mettre en garde toutes les jeunes filles naïves contre tous les beaux parleurs … frimeurs ! Contre tous les frimeurs !  
— Oui, d'accord, mais enfin, bon … euh ...  
— Ce ne sont pas toutes ses arguties sémantiques qui vont résoudre notre problème, concéda le jésuite, je comprends. Je vais essayer de manoeuvrer en sous-marin, discrètement, en essayant de ne pas la braquer, poursuivit le jésuite, pragmatique. De votre côté . Je vous demanderai d'être discrets tous les deux. Donnez-vous rendez-vous ailleurs que sous le porche. Je ne sais pas, moi ! Dans le hall de la gare, dans un grand magasin, à la rue de l'Ange ou à la rue du Lombard, un endroit un peu plus à l'abri des regards. Vous verrez bien.  
— Je trouve ça un peu grave, soupira Pierrip, insatisfait. Nous sommes en démocratie. Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs et …  
— … et vaccinés et avec assez de jugeote pour savoir qu'il faut ménager la chèvre et le chou ! commenta le doyen avec un sourire entendu. Vous savez, il faut parfois contourner les obstacles et éviter de les aborder frontalement … Ah ! Je vois dans votre regard que vous pensez : stratégie de jésuite ! C'est vrai, mais ça a fait ses preuves. Quand est-ce que votre amie passera sa soutenance ?  
— Dans quelques mois, je pense.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est, quelques mois dans une vie ?  
— Quelques mois, sous pression ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle craque. Présenter une thèse, ce n'est pas une mince affaire en soi, alors s'il faut en plus qu'elle subisse une pression psychologique ! Elle me dit qu'elle a l'impression d'être prise dans un étau.  
— … Mm … oui, je vois, admit le Père Simonet, conciliant.  
— Je ne devrais pas lui aller parler ?  
— A la vouivre ? … Au professeur Gouivre, se corrigea-t-il. Surtout ne faites pas ça ! C'est votre amie qui en ferait les frais.

Un gros pli barrait le front du jeune assistant.

— Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes du côté de la foi, reprit le doyen, et je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que je force votre conscience. Mais, s'il vous arrive de prier, demandez l'aide de l'Esprit Saint. Je ne vais pas vous donner une petite image avec une petite prière, dit-il avec un petit rire communicatif. Vous trouverez bien les mots au fond de votre coeur.

Pierrip riait silencieusement à l'idée de l'image pieuse.

— Je … je ne crois pas plus que ça, admit-il. Je ne vais à l'église qu'aux grandes occasions.  
— Baptêmes, enterrements, mariages, communion, ... énonça le jésuite.  
— Noël, Toussaint et Pâques, compléta le jeune assistant. Je vais retenir vos conseils.

La conversation était arrivée à son terme, les deux hommes prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

Sarah se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle se leva brusquement, fit quelques pas, puis se précipita dans la salle de bain pour remettre ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac. Pierrip se leva lui aussi et lui passa, sans rien dire, une robe de chambre sur les épaules.

Une fois revenue de la salle de bain, la jeune femme se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, pâle et les yeux larmoyants. Son compagnon alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Ça ne va pas mieux ? Murmura-t-il.  
— Non, répondit-elle en tenant le verre sans oser boire. Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Je me sens vraiment oppressée. Pfff … je voudrais avoir tout ça derrière le dos … Je vais pouvoir encore tenir les neuf semaines qui restent.

Elle fondit en larmes.

— Je vais tout laisser tomber, dit-elle en pleurant.

Pierrip préféra ne pas répondre. Il passa le bras sur son épaule et lui caressa doucement la joue du revers de la main.

— Elle est toujours sur mon dos, raconta-t-elle, entre ses larmes, en train de m'espionner, de m'épier. Elle interroge des gens qui me connaissent, elle prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai, elle essaie de me tirer les vers du nez… Elle a même été demandé à Sabrina si j'avais encore mon kot(2) ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la fuir mais … J'en peux plus!  
— Demain, tu restes à l'appart, je fais venir le médecin, tu vas te reposer.  
— Je laisse tout tomber, Pierrip ! C'est plus possible. Je vais m'inscrire au Forem (3) et puis c'est tout.  
— Écoute, ne prends pas de décision pour le moment, temporisa-t-il. Repose-toi ! Je pense que je dois avoir encore un somnifère quelque part. Ne pense plus à rien.

Pierrip descendit dans la rue, longea les bâtiments de la facultés, jusqu'à hauteur d'une sorte de tour de béton qui lançait des passerelles à tous les étages, vers une bâtisse en briques au-dessus d'un passage étroit. Il hésita un instant, s'arrêta, consulta sa montre, puis prit résolument le chemin d'un porche de la bâtisse surmontée d'une croix latine. Il poussa une première porte de verre, s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre qui faisait office de sas et poussa la porte de la chapelle universitaire. L'espace était résolument moderne, dépouillé mais sans être froid. Des panneaux posés à cinquante centimètres, en face des larges fenêtres de façade laissaient passer, par cet interstice, une lumière indirecte.

Pierrip' s'assit sur l'un des bancs en bois qu'il trouvait très inconfortables et croisa les jambes et les bras. Il n'était pas là de deux minutes qu'un Père très âgé s'approcha et s'assit sur le même banc que lui. Le jeune assistant croisa son regard. Il avait les yeux très bleus, lumineux.

— Vous voulez vous confesser ? lui proposa le vieillard.  
— Non merci ! répondit Pierrip plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le vieillard ne parut pas se formaliser de son refus. Il resta là, tranquillement, les mains parcheminées posées sur son pantalon gris informe. Pierrip finit par se retourner vers lui. Il avait une bonne bouille, ce petit vieux avec son front dégarni, son visage empâté, cette expression à la fois d'intelligence et de simplicité.

— Excusez-moi, mon père, reprit le jeune assistant, après un instant de silence, mais … Une personne fait du tort à quelqu'un que j'aime et un de vos confrères m'a dit de patienter et de prier l'Esprit Saint. Et tout ce que je vois c'est que la personne que j'aime souffre de plus en plus, au point d'être complètement détruite. Alors je sais bien qu'il faut pardonner à ses ennemis, faire du bien à ceux qui nous persécutent, et tout le tralala mais …  
— On ne rend pas service à son prochain … en lui permettant de nous marcher sur les pieds, interrompit le vieillard.

Pierrip le regarda, interdit. En une bonne vingtaine d'années de catéchisme et de sermons, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille.

— Laisser faire l'injustice, reprit le vieux jésuite, ce n'est pas l'oeuvre du Saint-Esprit.  
— A ma place, vous prendriez le taureau par les cornes.  
— Qu'est-ce que Jésus ferait, à votre place, s'il avait votre âge et votre santé ?

L'assistant s'abstint de répondre que Jésus n'aurait pas mis une fille dans son lit avant de lui avoir passé la bague au doigt. Les deux yeux si bleus de ce visage de vieillard semblaient atteindre les tréfonds de l'âme et réveiller en lui une énergie nouvelle, comme endormie.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son studio, Pierrip trouva un certificat posé sur une table basse. Le médecin avait accordé trois jours de repos à son amie. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre et poussa doucement la porte. Sarah dormait.

Le lendemain, il aperçut Gouivre au bout d'un couloir. Il marcha droit vers elle. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune frayeur. Il marchait d'un pas décidé et alla poser la main sur la poignée de la porte par laquelle elle devait passer.

— Professeur Gouivre ! Je dois vous dire quelque chose, lança-t-il  
— Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-elle en tachant de s'esquiver. Je dois …  
— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je vous prie de ne plus houspiller Mlle Philippe au sujet de ses fréquentations ; elle est majeure et vous n'êtes pas sa mère. Et vous allez cesser de me diffamer, par la même occasion. Je n'ai aucune intention malhonnête à l'égard de cette jeune femme. Alors, cessez de trainer ma réputation dans la boue en prétendant que je veux m'approprier ses travaux et que je la prends pour un Kleenex. Je vous rappelle que je suis post-doctorant ; ma thèse est déjà écrite. De plus, en jetant de tels soupçons, vous attentez également à la réputation à la personne pour laquelle je travaille. Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Ducarre apprécie ce genre de calomnies.  
Je regrette que vous ayez eu des expériences malheureuses en amour par le passé, mais il serait peut-être temps pour vous de tourner la page et d'arrêter projeter votre propre histoire sur les étudiantes. Vous devriez avoir un peu plus confiance en vous-même et chercher votre âme soeur, plutôt que de perdre du temps à nous chercher des poux sur la tête. Vous n'êtes pas un laideron, vous êtes intelligente, je suis sûr que vous avez encore toutes vos chances dans ce domaine. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous cessiez de perdre votre énergie à ruminer le passé et vous tourner vers l'avenir.

Il avait lâché cela d'une seule traite, calmement, froidement, sans aucune animosité et en présence de quelques chargés de cours qui se déplaçaient entre les auditoires. Le plus surprenant fut qu'une de ces personnes, une fois revenue de sa surprise, se mit à applaudir, suivie en cela par toutes les autres. Complètement décontenancée, le Professeur Gouivre ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « Excusez-moi, on m'attend. » et elle s'éclipsa.

 _Gembloux, dernière semaine d'août 2015_

Guislaine et Guibert s'offrait un petit tête-à-tête à l'étage d'une brasserie. La maman avait choisi une salade composée qui était la spécialité de l'établissement alors que son rejeton se régalait d'un classique steak-frites.

Un couple de quinquagénaires débarqua à l'étage où ils se trouvaient. Monsieur tenait amoureusement enlacé la taille de madame. Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'ils avaient réservée. Dès qu'elle leva le nez de son assiette, Guislaine reconnut son patron et sa femme , elle leur fit un petit signe de la main.

— Ah ! Guislaine ! Bonsoir ! Sarah, tu connais Ghislaine ? s'exclama le monsieur.  
— Oui, répondit sa femme, on a déjà eu l'occasion de sympathiser. C'est ton fils ?  
— Oui, c'est Guibert ! Allez Guibert, tu dis bonjour au Professeur George et à Madame ?  
— Bonsoir ! s'exclama l'enfant. Il est pas ressemblant, souffla-t-il en aparté à sa mère.  
— Je ne ressemble pas à qui ? demanda le professeur George, amusé.  
— Parce que je travaille dans un labo, Guibert s'imagine que tu ressembles au professeur Rogue. Tu sais, dans Harry Potter ? expliqua Ghislaine. Il est en plein trip contes de fées et fantaisie, pour le moment. Je te l'avais dit, Guibert ! Le Professeur n'a pas ni les cheveux gras, ni le nez crochu !

Le Professeur George et sa femme éclatèrent de rire.

— C'est ton anniversaire ? demanda Pierrip à l'enfant.  
— Non ! répondit-il étonné de la question.  
— On se fait plaisir avant la fin des vacances scolaires, expliqua Ghislaine.  
— Et nous, nous fêtons nos vingt-cinq ans de mariage, répondit le Professeur.  
— Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama Ghislaine.  
— Mais George, c'est un prénom ou un nom de famille ? interrogea Guibert.  
— George, c'est mon nom de famille, et Pierre-Hippolyte, mon prénom. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Pierrip.  
— Georges qui a tué le Dragon ! s'exclama Guibert.  
— Tu ne vas pas bassiner les oreilles de tout le monde avec ton livre de contes, gronda la maman. Non mais, depuis qu'il a acheté ce livre à la brocante, on n'entend plus parler que de cela à la maison.  
— Ah ! Le fameux livre !  
— Mais Guibert a raison, intervint Sarah. Pierrip a vaincu un dragon pour pouvoir m'épouser. J'avais une directrice de thèse qu'on surnommait la vouivre. Une vraie harpie. Elle aurait voulu que je rompe.

Ghislaine ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Je l'ai remise à sa place, enchaîna le Professeur George. Ça n'a pas plus au doyen, mais ça, je m'en foutais.  
— Et … elle vous a laissés tranquilles ? s'enquit Ghislaine.  
— Elle s'est portée pâle jusqu'à ma soutenance de thèse, répondit Sarah. Le Recteur a nommé un autre chercheur co-directeur et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
— Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! conclut triomphalement Guibert.  
— Arrête de faire le petit sot, Guibert, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça, gronda Ghislaine.  
— Beaucoup, tempéra Pierrip, en hochant la tête. Deux, c'était largement suffisant.  
— Mais ça fait vingt-cinq ans que je vis un vrai conte de fée, approuva Sarah.  
— Oooh ! fit Guibert à mi-voix, la bague !  
— Elle est jolie, hein, approuva Sarah en exhibant sa bague de fiançailles.  
— Elle a huit pointes ! s'exclama l'enfant.  
— Tu as de bons yeux, répondit Pierrip, c'est un chaton à huit griffes. La pierre n'est pas petite.  
— Je sens que je vais passer une fin de soirée à écouter des élucubrations sur les passerelles entre le monde des contes de fées et celui de la vie réelle, soupira Ghislaine.  
— Comme dans la série télévisée, je suppose, avança Sarah.  
— Ça ne passe plus pour le moment, répondit Ghislaine.  
— Eh bien, je vais apporter de l'eau à son moulin, enchaîna Pierrip, un peu espiègle. J'ai parlé avec un fantôme.

Il avait baissé la voix et prit un air à la fois comique et mystérieux. Guibert le dévisagea.

— Mais tu vas pas revenir avec cette histoire ! soupira Sarah.  
— C'était un jour, tôt le matin, je m'étais assis dans une chapelle et un vieux bonhomme s'est approché de moi pour me parler. Et il m'a dit que je devais ne pas me laisser faire et défendre ma copine ! Et puis je lui ai dit mon nom et lui m'a donné le sien. Il s'appelait Léopold. Seu-le-ment, quand j'ai parlé dit au doyen de la faculté que ce que le père Léopold m'avait conseillé, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Guibert agita négativement le chef.

— Mais le Père Léopold est moooort ! Ça fait bien deuuuux annnns qu'il est mooort !  
— Pfff ! soupira Sarah.  
— Et c'était qui, alors ? demanda Ghislaine.  
— A mon avis, un petit vieux qui battait la campagne et qui se prenait pour un autre, proposa Sarah.  
— Je préfère l'approche psychanalytique, répondit Pierrip sur un ton faussement professoral. Une projection du Moi profond dans une hallucination.

Il décocha un clin d'oeil complice à Guibert qui le regardait bouche bée.

* * *

1\. Candidature, ce qui équivalait, avant les accords de Bologne à un baccalauréat.  
2\. Belgicisme pour chambre, studio d'étudiant.  
3\. Office wallon de la formation professionnelle et de l'emploi.


	2. II Le Puits enchanté

L'histoire du puits enchanté ou de Dame Holle est un conte des Frères Grimm.

Je l'ai un peu arrangé et étoffé afin de pouvoir tisser des liens entre les différents personnages des contes.

* * *

Faramond était un prince avide et ambitieux. Lorsque son père mourut et qu'il lui succéda sur le trône d'Isala, il n'eut de cesse d'acquérir de grandes richesses et d'agrandir son royaume. Son avidité était telle qu'il en oublia son premier devoir, celui de veiller sur ses sujets et de leur rendre justice. Il doubla les taxes, envoya les nains dans les mines des montagnes lui chercher de l'or et des diamants et fit venir à lui des magiciens et des sorcières pour l'aider dans ses desseins. Mais tous les enchanteurs qui accouraient à la cour n'étaient pas forcément de bonne compagnie, ils emmenaient dans leur sillage bon nombre de créatures maléfiques. Et il se commettait, dans le pays, toute sorte de méfaits desquels le Roi se désintéressait totalement.

Une fileuse peu avenante et aigrie, qui ne trouvait pas mari, alla trouver une enchanteresse qui tenait son commerce sous un prunier et qu'on la nommait la Mère Michel. La magicienne vendit force de charmes et de philtres à cette femme en lui promettant qu'elle trouverait bientôt un époux fortuné.

Non loin de chez elle, vivait un tisserand et sa femme qu'il aimait tendrement. Un mal mystérieux frappa la jeune femme et l'emporta. Le tisserand restait inconsolable. Mais il ne pouvait rester seul et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir sa maison. Aussi accepta-t-il l'aide de sa voisine, la fileuse, puis il finit par la demander en mariage. Quelque temps plus tard, naquit une première fille qu'il appela Aurélie, comme sa première épouse. Elle était fraîche, gaie et charmante. Puis, deux ans plus tard vint une seconde enfant, qu'on appela Mélanie.

Le tisserand avait beaucoup de travail, on lui commandait de grandes quantités d'étoffes et des plus précieuses. Il s'absentait deux fois la semaine, pour les porter aux marchands à la ville. Un jour qu'il était en chemin, il fut attaqué par des brigands et mourut sous leurs coups. Sa seconde épouse hérita de ses richesses.

Aurélie grandissait et devenait de plus en plus jolie et de plus en plus gracieuse et travailleuse. Mélanie était grincheuse et paresseuse mais elle était la préférée de sa mère. Tandis que la mère paressait et cajolait sa cadette, l'aînée devait se lever aux aurores, balayer la maison, préparer le repas puis filer une grande quantité de lin. Elle ne pouvait aller se coucher avant d'avoir terminé son ouvrage.

Elle allait se tenir au bord du puits, sur la route toute proche car c'est à cet endroit qu'elle y voyait le mieux. Elle filait tant que les doigts lui en saignaient. Un jour, elle se pencha au bord du puits pour laver sa quenouille toute poisseuse de sang, mais elle lui échappa et tomba au fond de l'eau. Sa mère la gronda et lui dit d'aller la rechercher là où elle était tombée, et qu'elle ne pourrait rentrer à la maison sans lui rapporter son ouvrage.

La pauvre Aurélie se pencha au-dessus du puits, en se demandant comment elle allait bien faire pour récupérer sa quenouille. Elle se pencha tant et si bien qu'elle tomba et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était allongée sur une prairie verdoyante, émaillée de fleurs sous un soleil radieux. Elle se releva et avança dans la prairie jusqu'à un four où l'on avait mis cuire du pain.

Voici qu'au travers la porte du four, les pains se mirent à crier : « Retire-moi, retire-moi, sinon je vais brûler ! Je suis cuit, archi-cuit ! »

Aurélie ouvrit la porte du four et défourna tous les pains puis elle reprit sa route. Elle parvint jusqu'à un pommier couvert d'une grande quantité de pommes. Et voici que l'arbre se mit à crier : « Secoue-moi, secoue-moi ! Mes pommes sont mûres, archi-mûres ! »

Aurélie secoua le pommier et il tomba des pommes comme s'il en pleuvait. Quand toutes les pommes furent tombées, la jeune fille en fit un tas puis se remit en chemin. Elle arriva tout près d'une maisonnette où une petite vieille regardait par la fenêtre, avec de si longues dents qu'Aurélie en eut peur et qu'elle voulut prendre la fuite.

« N'aie pas peur, ma petite, dit la vielle dame. Approche, j'ai du travail pour toi, je peux t'embaucher. Si tu fais bien ton travail et que ma maison est en ordre, tu en seras récompensée. Il faut bien faire mon lit et secouer mon édredon. Ainsi tu feras voler les plumes et il neigera sur le monde car je suis Dame Hiver. »

Elle parlait si gentiment que Aurélie se sentit en confiance. Elle accepta l'offre de Dame Hiver et entra à son service. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur, elle secouait l'édredon de tout son coeur et faisait s'envoler les plumes et le duvet qui dansaient comme les flocons de neige. Dame Hiver était bonne avec sa nouvelle employée, elle ne la grondait jamais et lui donnait de bonnes choses à manger.

Aurélie avait tout pour être heureuse, pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la mélancolie l'envahir. Bien sûr, elle était bien mieux traitée que chez elle, mais elle avait tout de même le mal du pays. Elle en parla à Dame Hiver qui comprit qu'Aurélie devait rentrer chez elle. »

« Puisque tu as si bien travaillé, lui dit-elle, je vais moi-même te ramener là-haut. »

Elle la prit par la main et l'amena devant un grand portail dont les deux battants étaient ouverts. Quand Aurélie se mit en dessous, une pluie d'or tomba sur elle, épaisse et drue, il se déposa sur sa personne et ses vêtements, l'en en revêtant entièrement.

« Voici la récompense pour ton travail » lui dit Dame Hiver, puis elle lui rendit la quenouille qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans le puits. Alors, les deux battants se refermèrent et la jeune fille se retrouva dans le monde d'en haut, non loin de chez elle. Dès qu'elle entra dans la cour, le coq se mit à chanter. « Cocorico ! Cocorico ! La demoiselle d'or est de retour ».

Aurélie poussa la porte de la maison et, la voyant ainsi couverte d'or, sa mère comme sa soeur lui firent bon accueil. Aurélie leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Aussitôt la mère décida d'envoyer Mélanie dans le puits afin qu'elle aussi revînt couverte d'or.

La cadette alla donc se poster près du puits, elle s'égratigna les doigts avec des épines pour rendre sa quenouille poisseuse, puis elle la jeta dans le puits et s'y laissa tomber. Il lui arriva la même chose qu'à Aurélie : elle se retrouva dans la pelouse et elle arriva près du four.

Comme il en était advenu avec sa soeur, les pains se mirent à crier : « Retire-moi, retire-moi, sinon je vais brûler ! Je suis cuit, archi-cuit ! »

Mélanie était si paresseuse qu'elle se contenta de répondre : « Je ne vais certainement pas me salir pour toi. Et quand elle parvint jusqu'à un pommier couvert d'une grande quantité de pommes et que l'arbre se mit à crier : « Secoue-moi, secoue-moi ! Mes pommes sont mûres, archi-mûres ! » Mélanie répondit : « Et quoi encore ? Pour qu'une me tombe sur le crâne ? »

Puis, elle arriva tout près de la maisonnette de Dame Hiver et comme on l'avait prévenue, elle n'eut pas peur de ses longues dents. Elle entra elle aussi à son service. Le premier jour, elle mit beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage, car elle pensait à tout l'or qu'elle allait ramasser. Le deuxième jour, elle fut bien moins empressée et le troisième jour, elle fit la grasse matinée. Elle négligeait son travail, ne secouait plus l'édredon et ne faisait plus voler les petites plumes. Dame Hiver remarqua que sa nouvelle servante n'était pas très courageuse ni empressée. Elle la renvoya.

Mélanie était très heureuse en pensant à la pluie d'or qui allait descendre sur elle quand elle passerait le portail. Dame Hiver l'y conduisit elle-même et lui dit : « Voici la récompense de ton travail ! »

Aussitôt que la cadette franchit le portail, une pluie de poix s'abattit sur elle, noire et collante et la porte se referma derrière elle. La paresseuse, rentra chez elle, toute sale en pleurnichant.

« Cocorico ! Cocorico ! La vilaine demoiselle est de retour ».

La poix collait bien et même la mère était dégoûtée par sa propre fille. Mélanie, se mit à pleurer si fort que cela lui cassait la tête. Alors, elle s'en alla avec Mélanie voir l'enchanteresse, la Mère Prunette. Celle-ci lui réclama une forte somme et lança ses charmes pour débarrasser la cadette de sa poisse. Elle ne parvint pas à la rendre complètement propre même s'il y avait une grande amélioration. La sorcière assura qu'un bon bain et une bonne lessive parachèverait son travail. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, Mélanie était aussi sale qu'avant. La mère s'en alla demander raison à la Mère Michel qui lui demanda de revenir avec sa fille et de quoi la payer. La mère s'en retourna chez elle et secoua Aurélie pour recueillir la dépouiller de son or. Elle envoya son aînée au puits pour qu'elle retourne chez Dame Hiver et revienne plus riche encore, au cas où la deuxième tentative échouerait et qu'il faudrait retourner une troisième fois chez l'enchanteresse.

Aurélie se rendit au puits et s'apprêtait à s'y jeter quand l'armée du roi passa par ce chemin. Craignant qu'elle ne voulût se faire du mal, le banneret pressa sa monture et se hâta vers la jeune fille. Comme il s'inquiétait d'elle, Aurélie lui raconta toute son histoire. À peine en avait-elle prononcé la dernière phrase qu'elle fut toute recouverte d'or. Le banneret la prit sur son cheval, il l'emmena loin de chez elle et l'épousa. C'est ainsi qu'Aurélie devint la femme de Téomir.

Quant à Mélanie, aucun charme ne la débarrassa de sa crasse.

 _Lonzée 1995_

La jeune fille revint, un panier plein de rhubarbe à la main et entra dans la cuisine.

— Voilà, madame, c'est assez, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à la vieille dame en tablier.  
— C'est parfait Candy ! C'est parfait. Pose-les sur l'évier. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu veux bien aller faire les chambres et secouer les édredons et les oreillers.  
— J'y vais tout de suite, répondit la demoiselle en souriant.

Candy grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier, ouvrit un placard, attrapa le balai et un chiffon et se rendit dans les chambres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mme Dewinter tenait absolument à ce que ces chambres qui n'accueillaient jamais personne soient nettoyées chaque semaine. Mais elle faisait l'ouvrage de bon coeur.

Quand elle redescendit, la minuterie du four retentit.

— Tu veux bien sortir les tartes du four ? demanda la vieille femme.

Candy ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Elle prit les maniques, éteignit le four, sortit les tartes et les démoula pour les poser sur les claies. Madame Dewinter avait dressé la table pour deux.

— Viens ! Assieds-toi ! Mange un bout ! dit-elle à la jeune fille.  
— Mais je ne veux pas abuser de …  
— Ts ts ! Ne fais pas tant de manière. Pour une fois, tu peux manger à ta faim. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? La tarte aux pommes ou la tarte aux cerises ?  
— … Je ne sais pas …  
— Un peu des deux !

La vieille dame lui servit une part de tarte à la cerise puis lui versa une tasse de café.

— Je suis contente que c'est toi qui sois venue cette semaine. Ta mère et ta soeur traînent toujours les pieds ; elles n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre, de rechigner et de regarder leur montre.

Candy s'efforça d'avaler ce qu'elle avait en bouche pour répondre mais la vieille dame enchaîna.

— Ne leur cherche pas des excuses, s'il te plaît ! Tu viens ici après l'école et tu as ton travail au GB(1). Bon, j'ai mis un peu de poudre de mémoire dans la tarte ; comme ça, tu ne devras pas passer trop de temps sur tes devoirs et tes leçons.

Cela fit sourire la jeune fille.

— Quand j'arrive ici, je suis fatiguée de ma journée et quand je repars, je suis en pleine forme, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un peu magicienne ?  
— Eh ! Nous vivons dans un village de macrâles2, répondit la vieille dame.  
— J'espère que j'aurai ma bourse pour l'an prochain, dit Candy après une gorgée de café.  
— Tu l'auras, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise cela mais la meilleure chose que tu as à faire, c'est de quitter ta mère. Il y a de la place ici, je peux te loger.  
— Je suis encore mineure, murmura la jeune fille.  
— Plus pour très longtemps. Personne n'ira te causer des ennuis parce que tu t'en vas quelques semaines avant l'heure.

Madame Dewinter se leva et retira quelques billets d'un pot en porcelaine qui trônait sur la cheminée.

— Voilà : 120 francs(3) pour ta mère et 100 francs pour toi.  
— Mais je …  
— Mais je, rien du tout, coupa court la vieille dame. Mets l'argent dans ta chaussure. Et surtout tu ne lui dis rien. C'est pour toi.

Candy mit l'argent pour sa mère dans son porte-monnaie et le billet de cent dans l'un de ses souliers.

Après avoir pris congé de son employeuse, elle rentra chez elle. Sa soeur, Maurine fumait sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait une allure vulgaire et un maquillage outrancier.

— Tu reviens de chez la vieille ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu engageant.  
— De chez Madame Dewinter.  
— Elle t'a donné combien ?  
— Ce qu'elle donne d'habitude.  
— Ouais, moi, elle ne me toujours moins.  
— Parce que tu laisses tes cendres partout.

Maurine haussa les épaules. Candy ne répondit pas et passa la porte. Sa mère, en peignoir, était en train de se vernir les ongles des orteils tout en fumant.

— Alors, la vieille n'a rien dit, demanda-t-elle en déposant sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.  
— Non, elle comprend que tu es malade.  
— Elle t'a à la bonne. Elle t'a payée ?

Candy sortit l'argent de son porte-monnaie et le posa sur la table du salon.

— Pfff ! Quelle misère ! soupira la mère. Il te reste de l'argent sur ton compte ?  
— Un petit peu, répondit Candy craintive.  
— J'ai une grosse facture à payer.  
— Mais maman, je t'ai déjà donné 9 000 francs ce mois-ci.  
— Et tu crois qu'on va loin avec 9 000 francs ? répliqua la mère, menaçante. Ce ne sont pas les allocations qui suffisent pour vous nourrir, ta soeur et toi.  
— Mais j'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures, maman !  
— Tu les achèteras le mois prochain.  
— Tu as déjà dit ça le mois dernier !  
— Oh ! Ne commence pas ! s'énerva la mère. Tu me donnes l'argent demain ou je te fous à la porte !

Candy prit la direction de l'escalier pour éviter que sa mère ne la voit pleurer.

— Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ? cria la mère.  
— Etudier.  
— Vide au moins le lave-vaisselle avant de monter, grogna-t-elle. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va tout faire ici à ta place ! Et il y a du repassage à faire. Ta soeur ne va pas se promener avec des vêtements chiffonnés.

La semaine suivante, Candy se porta volontaire pour se rendre chez Mme Dewinter à la place de sa mère qui ne demandait pas mieux que de se porter pâle. Mais lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, c'est une femme moins âgée qui lui ouvrit.

— Bonjour, je viens pour Mme Dewinter, dit Candy, embarrassée.  
— Mais je suis Madame Dewinter.

Candy resta interdite.

— On ne vous l'a pas dit ? reprit la sexagénaire. Ma mère est décédée.  
— C'est pas … c'est pas possible, murmura Candy d'une voix blanche.  
— Vous veniez pourquoi ?  
— Pour le ménage. Je remplace ma mère.  
— Je peux vous demandez votre nom ?  
— Candy.  
— Entrez ! Entrez ! répondit Mme Dewinter-fille, avec enthousiasme. Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Candy trouvait étrange que la nouvelle Mme Dewinter soit si paisible alors qu'elle-même était catastrophée. La dame l'avait prise par les épaules et conduite dans la cuisine.

— Allez, asseyez-vous ! lui dit-elle en la poussant sur une chaise.  
— Quand est-ce l'enterrement ?  
— C'était hier.  
— Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien su ? Personne n'en a parlé !  
— Nous avons fait cela dans l'intimité.  
— Votre maman va me manquer. C'était ma bonne fée.  
— Rassurez-vous, je vais prendre le relais. Maman a laissé une lettre pour vous.

La nouvelle Mme Dewinter lui tendit une enveloppe que Candy décacheta avant de lire la lettre à mi-voix.

 _Ma chère Candy_

 _Le médecin vient de m'apprendre qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps à vivre. Lorsque tu liras ceci, je serai partie pour un monde meilleur. Mais ma fille Brigitte est là pour veiller sur toi. Il a toujours été convenu entre elle et moi qu'elle viendrait vivre ici, une fois que je n'y serai plus._

 _Il y a toujours eu une Madame Dewinter dans ce village. Lorsque l'une meurt, une autre personne de sa famille vient la remplacer et elle perpétue l'oeuvre de celle qui était avant elle. Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue au 127 du Try du Chêne._

 _Dans quelque temps, tu seras convoquée chez mon notaire, car je tiens à parrainer tes études. N'aie pas de scrupules à accepter cet argent. Il en reste bien assez pour mes autres héritiers qui sont tout aussi fortunés que moi._

 _Enfin, je te rappelle qu'il y a de nombreuses chambres inoccupées dans cette maison et que tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix le jour où tu te décideras enfin à venir y habiter. J'espère que tu vas enfin suivre mon conseil et quitter la maison familiale et les sangsues qui y vivent à tes dépens. Un jour ou l'autre, la police viendra mettre le nez dans les petites magouilles où trempe ta mère et ta soeur. Autant que tu ne sois pas là ce jour-là._

 _Je forme des voeux pour que tu trouves enfin le bonheur et que tu rencontres ton prince charmant. Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

 _Berthe Dewinter_

— Je n'arrive pas y croire. Elle avait l'air si bien, la semaine passée.  
— Elle est allée par le chemin où nous irons tous, répondit sereinement Brigitte Dewinter.  
— C'est vous qui avez perdu votre mère et c'est moi que vous consolez.  
— Ma petite Candy … Je n'ai qu'une question ? Quand viens-tu habiter chez moi ?  
— Ce … ce serait abuser… je …  
— Abuser ? C'est moi qui te le propose, rien ne m'y oblige.

Candy déclina l'offre. La nouvelle Mme Dewinter l'envoya faire un peu de ménage et la paya comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le faire.

Trois jours plus tard, Mme Dewinter passant près du pont des sorcières, s'attarda près du ruisseau. Elle aperçut une forme recroquevillée en dessous d'un arbuste.

— Candy, c'est toi ? lança la vieille dame.  
— … Madame Dewinter ? dit la jeune fille en relevant la tête.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! Sors de là !

Candy se releva et la rejoignit en enjambant la balustrade qui séparait la rive de l'Arton de la route. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Les deux femmes s'assirent le banc public, près de là.

— Pourquoi es-tu allée te cacher là ? Au lieu de venir me trouver ? lui dit doucement Brigitte Dewinter. Tu sais que tes amis te cherchent ?  
— Mes amis ? s'étonna Candy.  
— Une certaine Ghislaine et son copain Sébastien. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Ils m'ont dit que ta mère t'avait mise à la porte.  
— On s'est disputée, expliqua Candy. Elle a été à la banque et elle a retiré ce qu'il y avait sur mon compte.  
— Elle n'a pas le droit.  
— Mais si, je suis encore mineure. Elle peut se servir sur mon compte.  
— Je pense que ce jeune gendarme va t'expliquer que ce n'est pas légal.  
— Quel jeune gendarme ?  
— Celui qui arrive avec ton copain Sébastien. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de cet argent ?  
— Pour donner à Maurine. Elle fume autre chose que du tabac mais ma mère trouve ça normal.  
— Elle fume aussi autre chose que du tabac ?

Ce n'était pas tant une question qu'une supposition fondée. Sur ces entrefaites, arriva un jeune gendarme en uniforme flanqué de son frère.

— Eh ben, dis donc, Candy, tu nous as fait peur, tu sais, lança Sébastien.  
— Mais marraine la bonne fée l'a retrouvée ! déclara Mme Dewinter avec un sourire engageant. Dites-moi, capitaine Latour …  
— Juste lieutenant ! reprit plaisamment le jeune gendarme. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cédric.  
— Eh bien, lieutenant Cédric, voici le topo de la situation, reprit la vieille dame avec un petit air comique. Mme Tisserand a mis à la porte sa fille Candy qui ne sera majeure que dans quelques semaines. Je vous propose d'accompagner cette jeune demoiselle jusque chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses effets personnels. Il y a assez de chambre chez moi pour qu'elle puisse y loger. Après, nous verrons.  
— Ça me semble une bonne idée, approuva Cédric.  
— Et chemin faisant, vous lui expliquerez que les parents ont le droit de gérer le compte en banque de leur enfant mais pas de s'en servir pour renflouer leur caisse.  
— Madame a raison, Candy, approuva le lieutenant Latour. On y va ? l'enjoigna-t-il gentiment.

Les choses se firent comme l'avait prédit Mme Dewinter. Le jeune officier accompagna Candy chez sa mère pour lui permettre de faire ses valises. Par un heureux coup du hasard, la mère de Candy était justement sortie faire quelques courses. Une fois rentré dans la maison, Cédric remarqua quelques petites choses suspectes. Candy alla vivre chez Brigitte Dewinter jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Berthe lui avait légué une petite somme qui lui permit de bien démarrer dans la vie.

Suite à l'enquête lancée par Cédric, Maurine fut placée dans un institut pour la protection de la jeunesse. Quant à Mme Tisserand, elle préféra déménager après avoir passé une année à l'ombre, aux frais de la princesse, et on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut diplômée, Candy épousa Cédric et tous deux s'installèrent dans une coquette petite maison du village.

* * *

1\. Chaîne de supermarchés aujourd'hui disparue.

2\. Mot de patois wallon signifiant _sorcières_ .

3\. 1€ vaut 40,3399 BEF. 120 BEF valent environ 3€. L'action se passe au milieu des années 90, il faut tenir compte de l'inflation.


End file.
